


Isekai'd: Oh No! What To Do, I'm In Another World!

by Midnight_fantasia



Series: My Wondrous World? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A-Fix-The-Wrong-Kind-Of-Fic, BAMF Tom Riddle, Bottom Tom Riddle, Confuse Severus, Dom Harry Potter, Draco and Gang, M/M, Magically Powerful Tom Riddle, Oblivious Harry, Out-Of-Character-Voldemort, Overprotective Harry Potter, Sane Tom, kind tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_fantasia/pseuds/Midnight_fantasia
Summary: Leading a hard live is not easy for y/n but with help you could fight you way in life and craved the path you want.That was until one day, you are hit by truck-san and died. Well that wasn't the worst and you always wonder how you will die one day and it came just like that, out of the blues.It wasn't bad that you find yourself before the famous Harry Potter trapped by a statue,  or in a graveyard. Maybe it could be that you woke up and find youself as the darkest wizard the magical world has ever seen.No it wasn't even that, the worst was... How can I now live in peace when the whole wizarding world want my head, followers or not. And how will I clean all the deeds that previous host has made!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Procrastination/Author
Series: My Wondrous World? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So bear with me with this one because I have just no idea how this is going to end and I'm not the type of author to write an abruptly end. 
> 
> So the usual my mother tongue isn't english and I will try to write to the best of my capacity.

With batted breath everybody present in the graveyard find themselves either looking at the cauldron in horror, expectation or hidden awe. Wormtail was near the cauldron while Harry was trap by the statue and the dead body of Cedric Diggory lies feat away from the scene. When the unexpected happened the liquid which were a diamond blue ravenously began to bubbled and the potion turning a deep red and then completely dark black but in the middle their were still a thin circle of dark red.

Wormtail cried out fearing that the potion failed and his master perished though there were an underlying sentiment of relief also. And out of the blues the middle where the red stain was, bursted and with a thundering clang the cauldron fell down spilling the dark liquid on the callous grey ground. In thick layer of liquid and the red that used to be in meridian of it whirlwind around the thick mass of potion and shortly after ripples of water appear at the centre and a mop of dark brown was seen.

The scene was like the potion was rejecting something... mostly someone.

Slowly a face was seen, then the shoulder, the chest and feet and as the dark substance threw the body out it stickied on the alabaster skin covering the slender but tall body like long second skin robe. But the robe was long enough to form a circle on the ground around the body.

Then a pair of beady eyes open, one of a vivid blood red more intense than the expelliarmus spell that Harry like to use frequently.

And soon Harry’s heart leapt from his cage ribs and began to quicken fast enough that he thought that it would stopped anytime. The person was looking around confused only to frown and freezed when their eyes met again. And if Harry didn't knew better who was before him then undeniably he would have been sure that the quickening of his heart would be something else, something more intense and wonderful that is blooming at the only sight of the enchanting being before him but he know better that what he felt was fear and horror.

Oh how much was he wrong about it and too bad Harry Potter was currently too young to comprehend and put a name on the powerful feeling that is coursing through his body and mistook for adrenaline mixed with fear.


	2. Graveyard Or Time?... Ending Or Beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Thought in _Italics _  
>   
> Unnecessary thought- '- -'  
>  _  
>  _Talking- " "_  
> ___  
>  _Parseltongue - **Bold ******_  
>   
> Umm... I'm planning to write in the present and when reading in the past does not has the same impact as when one read in the present.  
>   
>  And sorry if you will sometime see -no so many I think- words appearing again as I normally try using the appropriate word to show the character true feeling and most of the time other word are not strong or fit perfectly the true emotion, act oh well I supposed you understand me.  
>   
> Oh and if you find grammar errors or spelling then I'm sorry and not sorry since I'm not always in the wrong! I blame it on the auto-correct system!  
> 

With batted breath everybody present in the graveyard find themselves either looking at the cauldron in horror, expectation or hidden awe. Wormtail was near the cauldron while Harry was trap by the statue and the dead body of Cedric Diggory lies feat away from the scene. When the unexpected happened the liquid which were a diamond blue ravenously began to bubbled and the potion turning a deep red and then completely dark black but in the middle their were still a thin circle of dark red.

Wormtail cried out fearing that the potion failed and his master perished though there were an underlying sentiment of relief also. And out of the blues the middle where the red stain was, bursted and with a thundering clang the cauldron fell down spilling the dark liquid on the callous grey ground. In thick layer of liquid and the red that used to be in meridian of it whirlwind around the thick mass of potion and shortly after ripples of water appear at the centre and a mop of dark brown was seen.

The scene was like the potion was rejecting something... mostly someone.

Slowly a face was seen, then the shoulder, the chest and feet and as the dark substance threw the body out it stickied on the alabaster skin covering the slender but tall body like long second skin robe. But the robe was long enough to form a circle on the ground around the body.

Then a pair of beady eyes open, one of a vivid blood red more intense than the expelliarmus spell that Harry like to use so frequently.

And soon Harry’s heart leapt from his cage ribs and began to quicken fast enough that he thought that it would stopped anytime. The person was looking around confused only to frown and freezed when their eyes met again. And if Harry didn't knew better who was before him then undeniably he would have been sure that the quickening of his heart would be something else, something more intense and wonderful that is blooming at the only sight of the enchanting being before him but he know better that what he felt was fear and horror.

Oh how much was he wrong about it and too bad Harry Potter was currently too young to comprehend and put a name on the powerful feeling that is coursing through his body and mistook for adrenaline mixed with fear.  
.  
.  
.

Y/N P.O.V (Now as Voldemort)

Softly I open my eyes, internally groaning at how heavy my eyes lid seem to weight. 

_What has happened ?_

_I remember running, running away from them... then came a bright light and I felt cold as blood pour out from me-!_

_I remember! I died!_

_But... This place do not at all look like either heaven or hell... ___

__Now looking around in confusion then frown, rapidly thinking over, where in the world did I land and by the sinister and gloomy atmosphere inside the graveyard... _Wait graveyard! Isn't that-_  
Anxiously looking ahead he saw it, the tombstone where the Riddle family name was full on display so I could clearly see that what I was guessing was not just a speculation. __

__

_I'm in Little Hangleton graveyard!_

_Meaning that I am currently in Harry Potter! Oh joy... Well at least it cannot be worst-... Wait! The Dark Lord Voldemort is supposed to come back on the realm of mortal once again when he finally gain a body! But... Where is he?... Please please please make it be that he hasn't resurrect yet. Oh boy I really couldn't fine a better or worst time to reincarnate here! Aaahhh _I grit my teeth in near annoyance__

__

__

_okay okay Y/N do not freak out, you had find yourself in worst situation that just reincarnating where the most brilliant young wizard turn mad because of its own fear of death and arrive killing you at any moment just for being at the wrong place and in the the wrong time... Or not._

I shiver and brace myself for whatever to come in the next few seconds, on high alert head crane slightly to hear if an avada kedavra was coming at me any time but then my eyes met with a paid of forest green eyes, he intensely gaze at me eyebrows furrow but fear so present that it was impossible not to see them. 

And this is when I come into a haunting realisation... Because there was only one person that could make the young man also known as Harry Potter caged by the statue look so frighten... Staring down at myself I saw it the dark robe, the muscular arms, the slender finger, pale tone and my hand move up touching my sharp jawline, my high bone cheeks, feeling hairs slipping through my finger and a nose... Thank god I at the very least still have a nose! But damn I'm Lord Voldemort!

I shudder as my eyes shot -near nonexistently but still did- open and widen now meeting the young heir Potter gaze. And without further ado I try to stand up and wobbled feeling my jelly like feet try to sustain me from stumbling forward; meeting once again Harry's eyes well this time because I more likely fall upon him my head on his chest and I could feel the proximity as his breath fans me. 

Well I'm surprise to saw that he didn't even try to do something while I'm kind of literally on him, and thanks merlin he didn't spit on him! The only thing he did the whole time I was on him was to widen his eyes as larger as a saucer... What wrong with him? Do I have something on my face... 

Only now realising that there was someone behind him when that said person cry out for him -well duh I'm Tom Riddle now- and seeing how he chubby man was twisting around in pain; I exhaled. And the look at him both in pity but still in high alert as I am not very accustom with the whole magic things, additionally I never really did magic since I was supposed to give him back his arm. 

Okay let me see, how to feel magic... Inhale and exhale, concentrate I need to create an arm out of thin air -which is really unscientific but hey I'm currently in a magic world and in the body of the most gifted wizard ever- then a spark. Feeling the magic dancing in the air, pulsing strong and hard at my want. And the only thing I need was to lift my hand, point with my finger and then a burst of magic was felt and as I look back at wormtail, I gasp. There it is as new and unscar as someone who never got unlucky enough to get hurt. I glance down in disbelief at my palm feeling the magic around it and all I could think was _woah_ well for an amateur it's not bad at all!

My bubble of thoughts pops when I hear wormtail, running toward me drop on his knee and kiss my robe. And to tell you I am a bit fluster even if I knew that he is an hypocrite and a coward, you can't really control your emotions. Only minutes later that I become aware that my back was still pressed against Harry chest -wow I'm a tall dude!- I turn to him and saw how red his cheeks were, looking at me baffle and... Is this admiration that I'm sensing!? Well can't deny even I am impress with how much power my body hold -it unfortunately and fortunately is indeed now mine- 

And feeling the rush of blood escalating till my cheek I quickly turn and told wormtail "do take him to the Riddle manor and wait for me there. And, " with the most horrendous and imposing glare from striking blood red bungundy eyes that I could muster, I carry on "don't even think of touching a single hair on his head, I hope you do not wish to know the 'what will' if something happen to him..." I trailed off intentionally to press on the point.

After making sure that he apparated away, I walk forward sensing how the air shift abruptly and how at the very moment something feet very wrong. As if something _that shouldn't happen_ will definetely occur.

And as I walk further, I saw something glint in the darkness of the night and the more I come near it the more it begins shining. That's where I saw it dangling on a branch from a giant tree stretching toward me, the branch was just as peculiar form in a way as if someone was pointing his finger at me. And softly on my tiptoe, I extend my arm to take the shiny things and soon on my palm was resting a **_time turner_**. 

__

__

Looking around confusion coursing my very vein, trying to figure out in my already shaken state, to the fact that it seem I'm in the body of what was considered as the most frightening figure of dark magic -seriously I always wonder what would have happen if there was a dark lord who use light magic to bring chaos and torment to other, because magic is magic whether it is dark or light, heck even blood magic is another type! - now concentring at the matter at hand, in order to figure how a time turner appear out of thin air _**unless-**_

_Ohh~ hah not bad at all_

And with a smirk adorning my face and a gleefully glint in my eyes; I trigger it while saying "I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do."And then watch as the pendant begins to spin and a bright light engulf me. 

_Oh~ yeah this is going to be a fun of a ride ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know that's it's short and too quick but that is because I think too much and I can't really change the fact that I might understand what I am meaning better since I'm the pilot of it but I'm try to improve. 
> 
> Good day!


	3. You, Us & I

If there was on thing Y/N could said about the life that you led, was that your appear was normal, neither in the ugly category nor in the beauty section. Which is a good thing as you neither can be call ugly or good to the eyes -but of course that also depend on which angle people is looking at you or their mood as sometime tge way they see someone plays on that- You could even say that your appearance was quite plain. Not that you really minded because since all people can do is just talk right or left, looking at you up and down. It is the reason why most people do what they do so they could satisfy their insufferable need to feel better, to be better. To proved to themself and other that they have something that other don't. 

Well there also the reality where there exception because in many things there is always an exception. But let us just return to the matter at hand, if others ask where that matter of beauty comes from well... Right now being bullied just in from of the whole university isn't really a pleasant feeling mainly if your grandfather just died. 

And the reason for being bullied is simple because of you being yourself neither being someone bad nor good. You always wonder what you have ever done for people to hate you like that, maybe nothing at all, just that your mere existence is an eyesore to them. And with time you learned not to care because trying to make people see you or even be on friendly term with you was a fruitless move. 

There also the times when you fight back not always physically as there are also numeros of different route than can be taken to resolve a situation and think if taking such a route will change something or not to know how it ends but right now this is how it ended being shunned and bullied and the worst was just you not knowing why. You have even tried your chance by talking to the higher up: the teacher or even the headmaster but in the end those who have power can only truely be the one to win. Of course official, and that doesn't mean that you won't try and not fight or fight in one way or another. 

But today is the day when you are too tire to try anything, not when anything you could say could be turn back at you or enter in the left ear and leave in the right one.

So you can only watch as humiliation befold on you without even being able to change your situation but really you are accustomed to it now since this is not the first time. Being treated like this while other are recording and laughing so hard and you have always wondered what was always so funny -it is good for them that they are enjoying but you never seen it that fun to laugh about someone else pain and what with the annoying craze about always recording a fight so just to _try _and gain popularity on social network not even realising that how wrong that could get and how humiliating that was for the one suffering to have more people knowing what happened to them-__

__So without really thinking any longer you grabbed your bag, stuffed your books, copybooks and everything inside. And turn your back on your laughting assailant without them noticing you and the crowd backing off not wanting your dirty clothes to touch them. And you run straight to the university gate, exiting your hell hole of a place that give you torment every single day for now more than half a year now. Running, running in order to escape, to break free from the pain that is clawing your heart, soul and mind._ _

__And as you ran away, you didn't see couldn't see the traffic light turning green as your eyes was clouded by tears and when you finally saw something it was a blindly light heading your way._ _

__And the next things you know a pain so harsh hitting you worse than every physical beating you ever had, worst than ever mocking words piercing you heart cruelly. And you when you look down -although still confused- see a red track coming from you and falling on the hard pavement; you say to yourself maybe that it and you begin feeling a shivering cold wash over you and sleep lulling you._ _

__But before you finally closed you eyes and drew your last breath you could help but think _Sorry grandma, look like just like him I will have to leave you. _____


End file.
